Le commencement
by MissWeasleydu69
Summary: Voici après l'épisode 4x23 qui m'a définitivement transformée en guimauve, ma version du 5x01. SPOILERS SAISON 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Non ceci n'est pas une illusion! Me revoilà après un temps indéterminé pour une nouvelle fic et je change mes habitudes puisqu'elle aura plusieurs chapitres. Et oui ça arrive ^^**

**Donc après cet épisode 23 indescriptible, je reviens pour donner ma propre version du 5x01!**

**Allez maintenant il faut se concentrer sur la lecture! A la fin une petite review pour le prochain chapitre plus rapidement? Bonne lecture! ^^**

**Réveil**

Kate Beckett fut réveillée par une agréable odeur de café et de pancakes. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se remémora la journée de la veille et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et huma l'odeur de son écrivain. Car maintenant elle pouvait réellement le dire c'était SON écrivain. Elle le savait depuis un moment mais aujourd'hui c'était officiel : elle était en couple avec Richard Castle. Cette idée la fit rire intérieurement ; si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça il y a encore 4 ans elle lui aurait rit au nez et l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Puis la réalité la frappa : il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique sa journée. Quand elle avait frappé à sa porte la veille, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : lui. Mais maintenant, il fallait bien qu'elle se lève et qu'ils discutent. Elle lui avait dit avoir frôlé la mort et le connaissant, il voudrait absolument savoir comment. Elle devait également lui dire qu'elle avait démissionné.

Au fur à mesure de ses pensées, son sourire s'était effacer et la réalité s'était révélée à elle. Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à cette nuit et elle allait devoir assumer ses décisions de la veille.

Se sentant poisseuse, elle décida avant toute chose d'aller prendre une douche. Elle en ressortit revigorée et sourit à la vue de la chemise de Castle, beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais qu'elle enfila pour garder son odeur. Elle passa un pantalon et se décida à descendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et tomba nez à nez avec..

- Alexis ?

- Lieutenant Beckett ? Interrogea cette dernière dont le visage trahissait autant l'étonnement que la colère.

- Tu es déjà rentrée ? Demanda Kate avec confusion et maladresse.

- Il est 11 heures du matin, et je ne voulais pas laisser mon père trop seul, dit-elle froidement, mais je vois que vous avez su lui tenir compagnie... ajouta-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, ne laissant place à aucune réplique de la part de Kate.

Cette remarque avait fait rougir Beckett, qui n'avait pas su comment se comporter et avait associé cette réaction de la part d'Alexis à la surprise et au manque de sommeil.

Elle s'approcha de l'escalier d'où elle pouvait entendre les bruits de poêles en tout genre. Elle se douta que Rick devait vouloir l'impressionner et sourit à cette attention.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là un grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres et avait d'abord cru à un rêve. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était pincé plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait et son sourire s'était élargi en se remémorant la veille.

Il avait observé Kate Beckett dormir dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, arborant un sourire niais. Il s'était ensuite douché et était descendu préparer le petit déjeuné, préférant laisser dormir sa muse et tellement plus désormais.

Il sourit encore plus, si cela était possible, à cette idée. Car oui, désormais Katherine Beckett était plus que sa muse, sa coéquipière et son amie. Cette nuit avait été magique et il était maintenant absolument certain de toujours tenir sa promesse, de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Il préparait le petit déjeuné, perdu dans ses pensées et avec ce sourire niais imprimé sur son visage qui donnait l'impression qu'il nageait en plein rêve. Il était si distrait, qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa fille rentrer, le saluer et monter les escaliers. Cette dernière, trop fatiguée pour se demander ce qui arrivait à son père ne s'était pas posée plus de questions.

Elle descendit les escaliers et le vit, plongé dans ses pensées, arborant la mine d'un bisounours (ndlr : désolée pour la comparaison mais je n'ai pas été capable de trouver mieux...). Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette vue et le trouva incroyablement craquant. Elle s'approcha de lui et c'est à cet instant qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

Il était sur une autre planète et avait réagi au monde extérieur lorsque le sujet de ses pensées était entré dans son champs de vision. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus magnifique alors qu'il remarquait qu'elle portait sa chemise. Ils se sourirent, il avait tellement de chose à lui dire, mais il restait bouche bée ne croyant toujours pas au fait qu'il venait de passer la nuit avec cette femme.

Elle le regardait et tout ce qu'il lui vint fut :

- Hey !

- Hey.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous pour un premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter pour des remarques, des conseils... Je prens tout pour m'améliorer !**

**A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en dessous ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic commencée récemment.**

**Merci aux personnes qui m'encouragent et me commentent, ça fait toujours très plaisir! Je voudrai aussi rajouter que cette fic est un point de vue personnel et que chacun a le droit à sa propre interprétation de la saison 5 (je pense notamment à la réaction d'Alexis qui sera quand même expliquée très prochainement, mais également au dialogue qui suit)! Ensuite pour ceux ou celles qui ont réclamé de la guimauve, sur ce chapitre, vous allez être servis! Voilà j'arrête de parler ^^**

**Good reading! (Je me renouvelle de temps en temps)**

**Explications**

Ils se fixaient depuis plusieurs secondes, quand Castle rompit le silence :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui... Dit-elle, les joues rosissantes, tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je me suis réveillé à 10 heures, mais j'ai préféré te laisser dormir, lui confia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il fit le tour du comptoir et s'approcha timidement d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Il l'enlaça donc et elle déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il voulut approfondir. Elle se laissa faire puis posa ses mains sur son torse et s'écarta :

- Ecoutes Rick... je... Elle hésita. J'ai besoin qu'on prenne notre temps...

- Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

- Non ! Non... c'est juste que... j'ai besoin qu'on y aille doucement...

- Mais alors... ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? L'interrogea-t-il la mine enfantine.

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi, le taquina-t-elle en se collant contre son torse.

- Toujours, répondit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis Rick se détacha et il la fit s'asseoir devant une assiette pleine de pancakes et lui apporta son café :

- Lieutenant, votre petit déjeuner est servi, lui annonça-t-il.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle. Mmmh... ça a l'air bon tout ça.

- Et j'espère bien que ça l'est !

Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elle dévorait ses pancakes, il hésitait mais décida quand même de lui poser la question :

- Kate... Je... Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu avais frôlé la mort.. Et, enfin, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis. Que s'est-il passé ? Lui avoua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est... long à expliquer, bégaya-t-elle, prise de court.

- J'ai tout mon temps, insista-t-il.

- Moi aussi maintenant...

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ? La questionna-t-il, étonné.

- Eh bien.. Hier, j'ai démissionné, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- On a trouvé le nom du tireur, Cole Maddox, le coupa-t-elle, sa gorge se serrant, et Espo et moi, on est allé dans sa chambre d'hôtel parce que Ryan trouvait ça trop risqué et est resté au commissariat.

- C'est lui qui m'a appelé... songea-t-il tout haut.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien, continues, dit-il, toute son attention à nouveau portée sur elle.

- On a trouvé les dossiers volés à Montgomery dans sa chambre. Je suis sortie et Maddox était là... Il.. Il a assommé Esposito et je lui ai couru après jusque sur le toit... On s'est battu et il m'a jetée dans le vide... J'étais accrochée mais... Je n'ai pas eu peur, et j'ai eu des regrets... Je... n'ai pensé qu'à toi, tu sais... Ryan est arrivé au dernier moment mais il avait prévenu Gates. Elle nous a suspendu Espo et moi. Je lui ai dit que je démissionnais... Hier, plus rien ne m'importait à part... toi.

Elle l'avait fixé pendant tout son monologue et il était resté impassible. Elle redoutait sa réaction. Elle vit un lueur briller dans ses yeux, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle répondit à son baiser et au bout de plusieurs secondes, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres, sans pour autant la lâcher :

- Tu as abandonné ton métier qui te passionne, l'affaire de ta mère qui t'a fait devenir flic pour... moi ?

- Je crois bien que oui... lui sourit-elle, mais un voile de tristesse traversa ses émeraudes. Il le remarqua :

- Kate... Malgré tout le bonheur que cela m'apporte, je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Le questionna-t-il, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Ecoutes, je t'aime et je ne veux pas faire obstacle à une chose qui compte énormément pour toi...

- Mais tu comptes plus... dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il sourit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle l'avait fait indirectement, car elle était différente de tous ces gens pour lesquels ces mots n'ont qu' une signification mineure, et c'était pour cela qu'il donnerait tout pour elle. Il la reprit donc dans ses bras :

- Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire maintenant, je te soutiendrai toujours, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il la sentait sourire largement contre sa chemise. Il huma ses cheveux et le temps s'arrêta. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant une dizaine de minutes. Kate reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque ses pensées commencèrent à la tracasser. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et Castle s'en rendit compte :

- Mes pancakes ne sont pas bons ?

Elle rit, le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule puis redevint sérieuse :

- Alexis était de mauvaise humeur quand elle est rentrée ? L'interrogea-t-elle, guettant sa réponse.

- Elle est rentrée ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue, pourtant tu devais être dans la cuisine quand elle rentrée...

- Peut-être mais... j'étais très distrait, répondit-il, en se remémorant le matin-même et il se rendit à l'évidence : il était tellement dans un autre monde qu'il n'avait même pas entendu sa fille rentrer. Décidément, cette femme me fait vraiment perdre la tête, songea-t-il.

- Oh je vois, sourit-elle. Donc tu n'as pas vu son expression ?

- Non, mais pourquoi ces questions ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je l'ai croisée quand je sortais de ta chambre et elle n'a pas eu vraiment l'air d'apprécier la situation. Je me sens mal, je pense qu'elle m'en veut, lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc.

- Oh Alexis... Tu sais, elle devait être fatiguée et surprise et ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ?

Elle avait regretté sa question dès qu'elle l'avait posée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé et n'était même pas sûre qu'il acceptait que sa fille soit déjà au courant de leur relation. Pourtant, le mal était fait.

- Ne te sens pas obligé, je te demande ça comme ça sans même savoir si tu acceptes que ta fille soit au courant, excuse-moi, dit-elle, angoissée, faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Cette relation est très importante pour moi et qu'elle le veuille ou non, tu feras partie de la vie d'Alexis. Je vais aller lui parler, je sais qu'elle t'admire et qu'elle t'en voulait parce que tu m'as fait souffrir après ton opération...

- Je suis si désolée, murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

- C'est du passé, Kate, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu voulais faire le point sur ta vie mais maintenant, tout ça c'est fini. Il y a forcément une raison au comportement d'Alexis, et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je te l'ai dit, elle t'admire même si ces derniers temps, elle a pu paraître froide.

- Merci Rick.

Il se détacha d'elle et monta les escaliers à la recherche de réponses. Alexis adorait Kate et elle avait définitivement une raison valable d'avoir réagi comme ça. Il connaissait sa fille par coeur et le fait de ne pas la comprendre aujourd'hui le frustrait.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa fille et frappa. Il n'obtint pas de réponse et rentra après plusieurs secondes.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit et fixait le mur d'en face. Ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue et elle avait l'air contrariée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Castle intervint :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il put voir de la déception dans ses yeux et craint que celle-ci ne le concerne. Il n'avait jamais déçu sa fille auparavant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

- Pourquoi ?

**Je sais je suis sadique! Alors qu'en pensez-vous et qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement et donnera des réponses ;)**

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et font venir l'inspiration plus rapidement! Voilà à plus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà! Cette fois l'attente est bien réduite même si je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, j'ai été traversée par un élan de bonté (et surtout d'inspiration) et les reviews m'ont bien aidées pour ça! Merci encore à tous pour tous vos messages et encouragements, mais également à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et en alerte, c'est vraiment motivant... et je raconte encore ma vie ;)**

**Donc un chapitre en plus qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents. Lisez et commentez ^^**

**Discussions**

- Pourquoi la Terre est ronde ? Pourquoi il y a des nuages dans le ciel ? Suggéra-t-il.

- Je parle sérieusement, papa.

- D'accord mais explique-moi ce qui te contrarie parce que le sujet pourquoi est un peu trop vaste pour mon cerveau encore endormi, répliqua-t-il étonné par le comportement de sa fille.

- Je.. je... Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ?

- Ecoutes, Alexis, si tu parles de Kate...

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Enfin si, elle est concernée, mais... il n'y a pas que ça...

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Je me suis rendue compte que les gens de mon âge ne se sentent concernés que par le présent cette nuit.. et j'en ai marre des personnes immatures... Ils n'ont pensé qu'à boire et à s'amuser toute la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas à ça que sert la nuit blanche après la remise des diplômes ?

- Non enfin si pour la plupart des gens mais... c'était comme s'ils s'en fichaient qu'une page de leur vie se tourne, qu'ils ne prenaient pas ça au sérieux...

- Tu sais, tout le monde est différent. Les personnes ont des besoins différents pour oublier la réalité, l'appréhension ou le changement... Et cette nuit, tes amis ont eu besoin de s'amuser pour ça. Toi tu as eu besoin d'y songer toute la nuit et d'en parler avec le sage qui te sert de père. A chacun sa manière !

Elle sourit malgré tout à sa remarque. Il y avait des fois où elle se demandait vraiment s'il était capable de prendre quelque chose au sérieux... Elle redevint sérieuse. Elle devait lui parler car seulement la moitié de sa question avait été éclaircie. Il parut lire dans ses pensées :

- Tu peux penser que passer la nuit avec quelqu'un n'est pas la meilleure des façons pour commencer une relation et je suis d'accord, c'est compliqué, mais...

- Mais tu l'aimes, je sais. Et justement... tu n'as pas peur que ça ait tout gâché ? Je veux dire, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je me pose certaines questions. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme tu as déjà souffert...

- Non. On va prendre notre temps et je pense que notre histoire peut marcher, même si ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

- Je n'ai pas voulu être désagréable et blesser Beckett tout à l'heure... J'ai regretté mes paroles au moment où je les ai prononcées. Parfois j'oublie que je suis ta fille et que, même en me forçant, je ne peux pas toujours réfléchir avant de parler, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est de famille, ne t'en fais pas !

- Mais j'ai été surprise de la voir sortir de ta chambre, j'ai cru lui en vouloir et j'ai agi sans réfléchir... Et puis j'ai réalisé que la fatigue, la déception de la nuit et la surprise ont joué en sa défaveur et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que cette relation me gêne, au contraire. C'est juste que ça va être dur de devoir te partager, murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

- Je sais que je suis indispensable, sourit-il en gonflant le torse. Mais Alexis, je serai toujours ton père et personne ne viendra changer ça.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi, pumpkin.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis Castle se tourna vers sa fille :

- Donc j'ai cru comprendre que tu as été déçue par ta nuit blanche ? C'est un sacrilège ! Dit-il en prenant un ton à la Martha Rodgers.

- C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai.

- Pas question ! Cette nuit doit faire partie des histoires que tu raconteras à tes enfants que tu le veuilles ou non ! Même si ce sera plus compliqué de te faire profiter de la nuit si tu n'es pas d'accord... songea-t-il à haute voix.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de dire ça, ce n'est qu'une nuit...

- Au contraire ! C'est La Nuit, celle qui te fait changer de monde, passer de l'adolescence à la vie de jeune adulte, celle qui te fait terminer tes études. Et dans la famille, on ne plaisante pas avec ça, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cette nuit a autant d'importance pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que dans quelques temps, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir comme il se doit à tout ça. Je ne veux pas que cela te préoccupe plus tard, et pour ça, rien de mieux que de s'en occuper maintenant ! Donc tu ne discute pas, tu organises une nuit entre étudiants diplômés... ou pas... quoique je ne pense pas qu'ils s'amusent s'ils ont raté leurs examens, corrigea-t-il, bref, et tu t'amuses. C'est un ordre, pas de discussions.

- Merci, papa. Mais je ferai ça tout à l'heure, là j'aimerai me reposer un peu.

- D'accord mais avant ça, je voudrai juste que tu ailles dire à Kate ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Elle était préoccupée par ton comportement tu sais.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention...

- Et je le sais. Mais pas elle et c'est pour ça que tu dois aller lui dire.

- Laisse moi juste deux minutes.

Il acquiesça et sortit. Il rejoignit sa chambre où il trouva Kate assise sur son lit, habillée et songeuse :

- C'est la nouvelle mode de réfléchir sur un lit ?

- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées.

- Non, rien. A quoi tu pensais ?

- A ma journée d'hier... plutôt chargée et fatigante...

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si fatiguée pourtant... Il reçut un oreiller au visage. D'accord, d'accord, je plaisantais.

- Tu as parlé avec Alexis ?

- Oui...

- Et ? Elle m'en veut ? S'angoissa-t-elle.

- Détends-toi, elle va te le dire elle-même, dit-il en se tournant vers la porte où sa fille venait d'apparaître.

- Lieutenant Beckett ? Je voudrai m'excuser pour tout à l'heure...

- Oh non, Alexis, ce n'est pas grave...

- Bon et bien je vous laisse parler entre filles, je serai dans le salon si... quelqu'un me cherche... ajouta-t-il en toussotant.

Kate le fusilla du regard mais reporta bien vite son attention sur Alexis qui était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

- Si, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous en veux...

- Alors, mettons les choses au point : premièrement, appelle-moi Kate et tutoies-moi, deuxièmement, même si tu m'en voulais, je respecterai ton choix parce que ce n'est pas la meilleure des façons de t'annoncer ma relation avec ton père et que je peux comprendre que tu as été surprise.

- Un peu c'est vrai, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais je suis bien contente que vous soyez ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Comme je vais aller à la fac, je ne veux pas qu'il reste trop tout seul et je vois que ça l'affecte... mais maintenant c'est différent... Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui... souffla-t-elle, en rougissant.

- Bon et bien moi je vais aller me reposer un peu si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, je comprends, ta nuit a dû être mouvementée.

- Tu n'as pas idée... répondit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Kate se leva du lit et descendit les escaliers. Elle trouva Castle assis sur le sofa, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle rit intérieurement en le voyant : il ne réalisait toujours pas, et il était craquant comme ça :

- On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à penser !

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, répliqua-t-il en ayant un léger sursaut.

- J'ai vu ça, rigola-t-elle. Et puis-je savoir quel était le sujet de vos pensées, Monsieur Castle ? L'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant du sofa.

- Devines...

- Je ne sais pas moi... La boxe ? Les courses de chevaux ?

- En réalité, je pensais à un chapitre de mon prochain roman qu'il faut que je modifie, rétorqua-t-il, pensif. Enfin.. je veux dire... ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte de ses paroles.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Non, non, rien du tout, juste un petit détail sans importance...

- Comment un petit détail peut te faire sourire niaisement, et ne pas m'entendre. Tu peux m'expliquer, Rick ? Dit-elle en croyant comprendre.

- Eh bien... je veux modifier une scène en particulier... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il releva la tête pour voir celle de Kate et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Elle lui lançait un regard made in Kate Beckett et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Avait-elle compris ? Elle confirma ses craintes :

- Si je retrouve une seule scène similaire à cette nuit dans un de tes bouquins, crois-moi qu'elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

- Tu n'oserais pas... s'offusqua-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas changer la scène de mon prochain livre...

- Je préfère ça... bon et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Oh heu... Je te paye une glace ? Sourit-il, une lueur enfantine dans les yeux.

- Je parlais plus globalement mais pourquoi pas, rit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Cet homme la surprendrait toujours. Ils prirent leurs vestes et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée quand on toqua à celle-ci. Kate, qui était la plus près, ouvrit et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt :

- Tu te souviens de moi, apparemment le toit ne t'as pas suffi, dit l'homme derrière la porte.

***Pas taper* **

**Sinon (j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub) n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fics si vous aimez! ^^**

**N'oubliez pas le petit clic en dessous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Encore un nouveau chapitre après 3 semaines d'absence :s Vraiment désolée pour les impatients, j'ai été prise par des exams et aussi par une panne d'inspiration qui se faisait sentir...**

**Je veux aussi prévenir les fans de guimauve que ce chapitre sera plus dans le drama, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera pas, c'est juste pour garder ma fic' plausible et authentique par rapport à la série ^^**

**Encore un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews, je sais que je le dis à chaque fois mais on ne change pas une réplique qui marche ;)**

**So read and don't forget to review!**

**Entre la mort et l'amour**

Maddox tenait une arme pointée sur Beckett, et Castle échangea sa position avec elle :

- Toi l'écrivain, si tu bouges, je commence par toi, l'interrompit Maddox.

- C'est... murmura Rick à l'oreille de Kate, de telle façon que Maddox ne l'entende pas.

- Cole Maddox... mon tireur, bégaya-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Castle ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis fit un mouvement imperceptible dans son dos en gardant un air ahuri :

- Quoi l'écrivain ? T'as vu un fantôme ? Bon maintenant, on arrête de rêvasser et on avance, ajouta-t-il en désignant le couloir avec son arme. Ah oui j'oubliais, donnez-moi vos portables.

Ils lui donnèrent et il les écrasa avec sa chaussure au sol. Ils sortirent du loft sans bruit, pour ne pas alerter Alexis, bien plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et passèrent le plus naturellement possible devant le portier qui les salua. Ils lui sourirent et sortirent de l'immeuble :

- En tout cas, dans une autre vie, vous auriez pu faire acteurs, commenta Maddox, avec un petit rire narquois. Avancez jusqu'à la voiture, l'écrivain tu vas à l'arrière faire connaissance avec Kalagan, et toi, tu montes à côté de moi, dit-il en regardant Kate, on va parler un peu.

- Pas question ! S'interposa Castle.

- C'est moi qui ai l'arme donc c'est moi qui commande, et n'essayes pas de me contredire encore une fois, ou tu me supplieras de t'achever dans 5 minutes, le menaça Maddox.

Kate ne dit rien. Elle était encore sous le choc. Castle la regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais elle obéit et s'installa à l'avant de la camionnette tandis que Castle était forcé de monter à l'arrière.

Le regard de Kate fixait la route, elle ne clignait pas des yeux et n'avait pas prononcer un mot, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait les yeux ouverts. Puis d'un coup, elle se réveilla :

- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tout de suite ? Pourquoi attendre ?

- Je suis payé pour te tuer, tu m'as échappé deux fois, la troisième est la bonne, mais rien dans mon contrat ne m'interdit de m'amuser un peu avant ça, tant que c'est fait en toute discrétion, sourit-il sadiquement.

- Alors c'est ça, vous cherchez à faire souffrir les gens, ce n'est pas normal pour un tueur à gages, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, cherchant à le déstabiliser.

- La ferme ! S'emporta-t-il. J'ai juste un petit côté sadique, reprit-il calmement.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant de l'arrière, puis des coups contre la paroi séparant l'avant de l'arrière. Kate tenta de regarder ce qu'il se passait mais la vitre avait été enlevée :

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Kalagan a toujours su se faire des amis, il a apprit ça en prison.

- Vous m'avez, relâchez-le, il n'a rien avoir là dedans !

- Au contraire détective, ton copain est allé fouiller beaucoup trop loin et s'est fait des amis auxquels ils n'auraient pas dû faire confiance.

Kate pensa tout de suite à l'informateur secret dont Castle lui avait avoué l'existence deux jours plus tôt, lors de leur dispute. Elle avait donc raison, cet homme était lié au meurtre de sa mère et Castle lui avait fait confiance en voulant la protéger... Il s'était trompé pour une fois, elle se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Maddox regardait Beckett froncer les sourcils et réfléchir intensément, un air contrarié sur le visage ; avec délice. Il adorait faire douter ses victimes, les faire se retourner les unes contre les autres, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire avec ces deux-là, avant de les détruire tous les deux. Le jeu avait assez duré, maintenant qu'il les avait, il ne partirait qu'une fois qu'ils seront bel et bien morts.

Castle avait discrètement voulu attraper quelque chose dans sa poche alors que Kalagan lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, et celui-ci en s'apercevant que c'était une puce de portable lui avait mis un coup de poing. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait à moitié assommé, plaqué contre la paroi d'une camionnette, qui l'emmenait il ne savait où, avec deux tueurs à gage et Kate, toute seule à l'avant avec l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus en possession d'une arme. Il aurait définitivement dû rester couché. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée...

Et c'est sur cette pensée que, la joue appuyée contre la paroi, il se retrouva en train de sourire bêtement. Il se dit que ces souvenirs lui ferait cet effet dans n'importe quelles situations. L'arrêt de la camionnette le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Kalagan lui enfila une cagoule, il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent et il le poussa à l'extérieur. Il reconnut une odeur de poisson et pensa qu'ils étaient sur les quais. Il entendit des bruits de pas :

- Kate, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je vais bien mais toi... Elle repensa aux coups qu'elle avait entendu durant le trajet car elle portait aussi une cagoule et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

- Quelques bleus... chuchota-t-il.

- C'est une manie de parler chez vous ? Les interrogea Kalagan.

Il poussa Rick pour qu'il avance et ils entendirent des portes grincer en s'ouvrant. La luminosité baissa derrière leurs cagoules et Kate supposa qu'ils étaient dans un hangar. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et entendirent les bruits de pas partirent dans la direction opposée et un porte se fermer puis le même grincement qu'en entrant.

Ils enlevèrent et observèrent la salle dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. C'était une petite pièce, des tuyaux passaient par le plafond et fuyaient, il y faisait sombre mais on distinguait au fond, des planches de bois entreposées au sol et une couverture qui leur indiquèrent qu'ils allaient rester ici un certain temps.

Rick s'approcha de la porte et remarqua qu'elle était blindée. De frustration devant son impuissance, il frappa la porte de son poing de toutes ses forces mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Kate le rejoignit doucement et le fit se retourner :

- Tu saignes... constata-t-elle en regardant son poing.

Elle le prit entre ses mains et fit un noeud autour avec sa veste :

- Je... Kate, je suis désolé... c'est ma faute...

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est après moi qu'il en a.

- C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à rouvrir l'affaire de ta mère. Puis, en voulant te protéger, je t'ai encore plus mise dans leur ligne de mire.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? C'est moi qui suis allée après eux, tu n'étais même pas là...

- Et j'aurais dû... répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Il s'assit sur les planches et se plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus parler, il se sentait trop coupable. Après tout, il avait raison : n'était-ce pas de sa faute si tout ça arrivait ? Comme d'habitude, il avait voulu se mêler d'une chose qui ne le regardait pas et voilà où il se retrouvait à cause de sa curiosité, quatre ans plus tard.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il le faisait culpabiliser. Non, le véritable problème, c'est qu'il avait entraîné la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bêtises, elle avait raison quand elle le traitait de gamin, il n'était pas capable de prendre quelque chose au sérieux.

Kate le regardait se torturer l'esprit avec ses sombres pensées et comprit que s'ils continuaient comme ça, Maddox allait gagner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'ils restent unis parce qu'elle voyait bien que Castle rentrait dans son jeu sans même s'en rendre compte.

Castle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore plus sombre que d'habitude, il devait donc être la nuit. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis quelques temps, il pensait que cela faisait environ trois jours qu'ils étaient enfermés là. Ils avaient droit à un repas chacun par jour et le manque de l'extérieur commençait à se faire sentir chez les deux partenaires.

Rick se retourna et regarda Kate. Elle était allongée à ses côtés et lui tournait le dos. Ils avaient très peu communiqué depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés et contrairement à d'habitude, c'est elle qui essayait d'engager une conversation pour lui changer les idées et lui qui répondait par des phrases courtes.

La plupart du temps, il restait assis sur les planches de bois à réfléchir alors que Kate s'appuyait sur le mur en face de lui et le regardait. Il se sentait coupable car il pensait avoir la responsabilité de leur situation et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui parlait pas. Mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui parler et voilà comment il se retrouvait dans un cercle vicieux depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés.

Il voulut se lever discrètement, mais il trébucha dans une plancher et s'étala à terre de tout son long. Kate sursauta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

- Rien, restes couchée, répondit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rick ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je parle de ces derniers jours, tu m'as à peine adressé la parole et tu passes tes journées à réfléchir. Mais réfléchir à quoi au juste ?

- Excuse-moi de ne pas plaisanter dans la situation où on se trouve mais je pense que trouver un moyen des sortir est plus important ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Et tu l'as trouvé le moyen ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours dedans !

- Non et c'est justement pour ça que je réfléchis mais c'est sûr que je ne risque pas de le trouver si tu m'interromps !

Le ton montait. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas rentrer dans le jeu de Maddox mais la peur, la fatigue et la frustration ressortait dans leur dispute et aucun des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à l'autre :

- Et toi pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu attends la mort ?

Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles, mais il était trop tard :

- Kate, je...

- Non c'est bon, Rick j'ai compris. C'est de ma faute si on est là, après tout ma mère aurait dû trouver un moyen pour ne pas mourir et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis...

- Non mais c'était implicite !

Dépité, Rick ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Kalagan :

- Allez sortez ! Ordonna-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce.

Il pointait une arme sur eux de telle manière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de vague au risque de prendre une balle dans la poitrine. Kalagan les mena dans une autre pièce, voisine de celle où ils avaient passés 3 jours. Là, Kalagan les attacha à des chaises, face à face. Maddox rentra dans la salle :

- On dirait que vous avez réussi le test, sourit-il.

Il s'approcha de Castle et pointa son arme sur sa tête :

- Rick ! Hurla Kate.

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

**J'accepte les insultes parce qu'après 3 semaines d'absence, vous laissez comme ça c'est juste... sadique ! On dirait que Maddox me déteint dessus ;)**

**A bientôt et promis l'attente sera moins longue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Non ceci n'est pas une illusion ! C'est bien la suite de cette fic' commencée i mois... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut mais je tiens à la poster même si la saison 5 a déjà commencé.**

**Bon côté explication du délai d'attente, mon ancien ordi est mort avant que je parte en vacances d'été et j'en ai eu un nouveau i semaines ! J'ai juste eu le temps de finir cette fic' avant de la poster.**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos coms, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Vous êtes géniaux, 72 reviews pour 4 chapitres, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas quand je l'ai commencée !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai beaucoup rallongé le chapitre d'origine donc je poste maintenant la 1ère partie et demain la 2e. Le chapitre 6 (le dernier) arrivera vendredi !**

**J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira ! ;)**

**Recherches**

_72 heures plus tôt – Commissariat du 12e_

Le lieutenant Kevin Ryan finissait de rédiger un rapport lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il releva les yeux et soupira devant les bureaux vides face à lui. Il décrocha :

- Ryan.

- Lieutenant Ryan ? C'est Alexis Castle.

- Alexis ? Tu as un problème ? Demanda-t-il en entendant la voix paniquée de la jeune fille.

- Oui c'est... à propos de mon père et du Lieutenant Beckett... je crois qu'ils ont disparu.

Ryan frappa à la porte du bureau du Capitaine Victoria Gates :

- Entrez.

- Chef.

- Lieutenant Ryan. Un problème ?

- Castle et Beckett ont disparus, Capitaine.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La fille de Castle m'a appelé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est chez lui et Beckett ne répond pas au téléphone. Elle a retrouvé celui de Castle cassé chez elle. La dernière fois qu'elle les a vus remonte à environ 6 heures.

- Je reformule ma question. Sommes-nous le service des disparus, Détective ?

- Non Chef, mais Beckett fait partie de la Crim'...

- Plus depuis hier. Elle est officiellement suspendue et j'attends sa lettre de démission. Maintenant, Lieutenant, je vous prierai de retourner travailler.

- …

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Détective ?

- Non Capitaine.

Il sortit du bureau, dépité. Puis il pensa à son ami qui travaillait aux Disparitions et composa son numéro :

- Moretti.

- Salut Chris, c'est Ryan. J'ai deux disparus pour toi.

- T'as changé de service ?

- Non, fidèle à la Crim', c'est deux de nos gars. Castle et Beckett.

- Ils ont disparus ? Et vous vous en occupez pas ?

- Ben... Beckett est officiellement suspendue et a démissionné hier.

- Elle a remis sa lettre de démission à la direction ?

- Non, elle n'est pas revenue au commissariat depuis.

- Alors si elle est portée disparue, elle est encore signalée en tant que Lieutenant de police.

- Donc je peux m'occuper de l'affaire ?

- Je vois pas ce qui t'empêcherai de le faire.

- Merci, bro'.

Il raccrocha et retourna directement dans le bureau de Gates.

Ryan était au loft des Castle depuis maintenant 2 heures. Martha et Alexis avaient été interrogées. La Scientifique n'avait pas trouvé d'empreintes mais pas non plus de puce dans le portable de Castle. Ryan avait fait suivre cette piste par des uniformes.

Alexis s'approcha de lui :

- Vous avez du nouveau, Détective ?

- Pas grand chose pour le moment. Tu te souviens de l'heure exacte la dernière fois que tu les as vus ?

- Non, mais c'était entre 11 heures et midi, ce matin.

- Et tu es sûre qu'ils ne comptaient pas aller ailleurs ensuite ?

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont partis comme ça ? Mon père laisse toujours un mot et pourquoi son portable serait écrasé par terre dans ce cas ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je veux juste explorer toutes les pistes, répondit Ryan, très calme.

- Excusez-moi...

- C'est normal, je comprends que tu sois stressée mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour les retrouver.

- Merci, Lieutenant.

Alexis partit rejoindre Martha qui la prit dans ses bras.

Ryan ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il fixait le tableau blanc. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Après le loft, il était retourné au commissariat et un appel de Jenny à minuit l'avait fait rentrer chez lui, mais il était là depuis 6 heures, cherchant une piste en attendant les résultats de la puce. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées :

- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda Lanie.

- Pas très bien... j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me prévienne quand ils auront localisé la puce du portable de Castle, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas cassé elle aussi, mais toujours aucune réponse.

- Et pour Maddox ?

- Des uniformes sont allés à son appart' hier, il n'y a plus rien... acheva-t-il, la mine sombre.

- On va les retrouver, le réconforta Lanie.

- Ils ont déjà disparus mais cette fois, on n'a vraiment rien.

- La dernière fois, il y avait Esposito aussi, commença Lanie.

- Et Gates, soupira-t-il, en évitant la question. Elle m'a donné la permission d'enquêter mais elle ne veut pas être mêler à l'affaire.

- Ecoutes, t'as besoin d'un coéquipier, réessaya-t-elle, ne voulant pas abandonner, alors...

La sonnerie de Ryan retentit, il regarda l'appelant et grimaça :

- Je dois répondre, c'est la Scientifique, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- D'accord, mais tu n'éviteras pas cette conversation éternellement.

Il décrocha :

- Ryan.

- Détective Ryan, la puce n'émet plus aucun signal mais on a pu réduire à un rayon de 3 km son dernier signal. Il lui donna les coordonnées.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement en attrapant un post-it.

Il remarqua qu'il était marqué quelque chose sur le premier :

SMITH – Angle Lexington - 85e

L'adresse était dans le périmètre de la puce. Il réfléchit et conclut qu'il pourrait toujours aller vérifier, il ne voulait pas croire au hasard dans cette enquête. Il interpela Karpowski qui passait par là et lui donna les coordonnées :

- J'ai besoin que tu me trouves tous les endroits très ou peu fréquentés dans ce périmètre. Privilégies les docks.

- Compris.

Il prit ses affaires en direction de l'adresse du meurtre.

_Au même moment – Appartement d'Esposito_

Lanie sonna à la porte devant elle. Pas de réponse. Elle recommença. Toujours rien :

- Javier, ouvres, je sais que tu es là, j'ai entendu le son de ta télé.

- …

- Javier Esposito, tu vas ouvrir cette porte avant que je ne me mette à hurler, menaça-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur le concerné. Il avait l'air renfrogné et n'attendit même pas qu'elle rentre pour retourner sur le sofa.

Plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides jonchaient la table basse et l'appartement était en désordre :

- Javi'.. tu peux pas passer tes journées comme ça. Il y a même pas 2 jours que tu as été suspendu et regarde ton appart'.

- Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même tout seul.

- Ravales ta fierté et vas demander à Gates de te reprendre, ils ont besoin de toi au commissariat, j'ai besoin de toi... murmura-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux et la fixa. Il ouvrit la bouche puis repensa à Beckett, à Maddox et... à Ryan :

- Dis surtout qu'Il ne peut rien faire sans moi.

- Castle et Beckett ont disparu et je trouve qu'il gère ça plutôt bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée par son attitude.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis 24 heures !

- Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?

- Non, puisque tu dois trouver inutile de répondre à mes appels, Ryan n'ose pas t'appeler et je crois qu'on a été légèrement occupés.

- T'es sûre qu'ils ont disparu ?

- Alexis les a vus hier matin et depuis plus rien : hier après-midi, elle a retrouvé le portable de Castle écrasé par terre et tu le connais avec sa fille, il l'aurait prévenu... Kate ne répond pas à son téléphone et n'est pas non plus chez elle !

Il l'avait écoutée tout le long sans bouger et se leva rapidement dès qu'elle eût fermé la bouche. Il prit ses affaires, se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers Lanie, toujours à la même place :

- Bon, tu viens ? On a deux personnes à retrouver.

- Merci Javi', répondit-elle en souriant.

Esposito frappa à la porte du bureau de Gates :

- Entrez.

- Capitaine.

- Détective Esposito, connaissez-vous le sens du mot suspension ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous être utile sur une enquête.

- J'imagine que vous parlez de la disparition de Castle et Beckett, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui. Je pourrais participer à l'enquête, elle serait résolu plus vite, et les lieutenants sur l'affaire pourraient retourner aux homicides.

- Les homicides sont prioritaires, nous sommes toujours le service criminel, constata-t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir.

- Je pense que je serais toujours plus utile ici que chez moi.

- Vous cherchez à changer la décision de votre supérieur ?

- Heu... oui, Chef.

- Bien.

Elle sortit du tiroir le badge et l'arme d'Esposito :

- Néanmoins, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et plus vite cette affaire sera résolue, mieux ce sera.

Elle lui rendit donc ses affaires :

- Vous pouvez disposer, Lieutenant.

Il sortit du bureau et appela un uniforme pour lui demander où était Ryan :

- Il est parti depuis 20 minutes au 95 à l'angle de Lexington et de la 85e Rue, il y a eu un meurtre, un certain Smith, la soixantaine, tué à bout portant par un 9 mm.

- Merci.

Il prit sa voiture en direction du lieu du crime.

**Ne m'en veuillez pas trop ! Je sais même après 4 mois d'absence je suis restée sur des coupures pas sympas ! A noter : celle-ci laisse du suspens pour la suite mais n'est pas sadique, y a du progrès !**

**Allez j'arrête mes gros délires et je vous laisse à vos claviers ;)**

**Merci d'avance et à demain.**


	6. Chapter 5 bis

**La suite du chapitre 5.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Recherches (suite)**

Ryan était persuadé que ce meurtre avait quelque chose à voir avec l'enlèvement de Kate et Rick mais il ne trouvait pas de lien. Il était arrivé 30 minutes auparavant et avait cherché le moindre indice reliant ce Smith à Maddox : aucune trace de lui.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Esposito :

- Hey, bro. Gates t'a rendu ta plaque ?

- Primo, ne m'appelles pas bro et secundo, si je suis là c'est uniquement pour eux donc on parle seulement si ça concerne l'affaire. Qu'est ce qu'on a?

Kevin soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui. Il répondit quand même en se disant qu'il devrait régler les choses avec son partenaire une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Castle et Beckett :

- Michael Smith, 65 ans, tué à bout portant par un 9 mm, il a été torturé et les méthodes employées indiquent que le tueur savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Un tueur à gages? questionna Esposito.

- Ou un militaire.

- Maddox trempe là dedans, affirma Esposito sûr de lui.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de prouver mais je n'ai rien trouvé et si on ne trouve rien, on ferait mieux d'abandonner cette piste, le plus urgent est de les retrouver…lâcha Kevin d'un seule traite.

- Je ne suis pas toi, constata Javier en s'éloignant pour examiner la scène de crime.

Ryan le suivit en grimaçant. Il comprenait qu'Esposito lui en veuille mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. S'il voulait des remarques désobligeantes, il en aurait.

Esposito s'était penché sur le cadavre, il regardait les marques de ligature sur les poignets de la victime :

- Je reconnais ces marques, il a utilisé des barbelés. Quand j'étais dans les Rangers, certains salopards utilisaient la même méthode pour faire parler les civils.

- Donc on a bien un moyen de relier l'assassin à l'armée.

- Oui mais pas encore celui d'affirmer que c'est cet enfoiré qui a fait ça.

- On va trouver, encouragea Ryan.

- Y a intérêt, cracha Esposito comme une menace.

- Quoi tu me menaces maintenant? Je veux autant les retrouver que toi, et c'est moi qui ai récupéré l'affaire! contra Ryan.

- Oui mais comme je suis ton "coéquipier", c'est aussi la mienne, répondit Esposito en mimant les guillemets.

Ryan l'entraîna à part parce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce commençaient à se retourner sur eux :

- Bon, je voulais régler ça plus tard mais apparemment t'es pas de cet avis, donc je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches? s'énerva Ryan.

- Oh mais rien du tout, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est pas comme si tu nous avais trahi devant Gates. Oh mais attends... tu l'as fait!

- Oui, je l'ai fait et tu veux savoir? Et bien j'en suis fier parce que pour moi c'était la meilleure solution et grâce à ça, Beckett est encore en vie.

Esposito s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Cette phrase leur fit l'effet d'un retour à la réalité. Était-elle encore en vie en ce moment? Esposito décida pour eux deux :

- Bon on en reparlera quand ils seront revenus, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

Ils décidèrent de retourner au commissariat pour fouiller dans les relevés de compte de Smith et en apprendre plus sur lui.

Lanie était en train de rédiger un rapport médical sur la dernière affaire quand des pas retentirent sur le carrelage du couloir. Elle sourit, elle reconnaissait ces pas :

- Javi', tu devrai penser à changer de chaussures, on t'entend arriver à l'autre bout du commissariat.

- Et pourquoi je voudrai me faire discret? J'aime me faire remarquer, dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

- Oh mais ça je le sais déjà, sourit-elle. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma légiste préférée sans aucune raison? questionna-t-il, étonné.

- Et tes techniques de drague sont toujours aussi nulles.

- Je viens voir ce que tu as sur la victime, dit-il en changeant de sujet, redevenant sérieux.

- Je pense que si tu étais moins occupé à régler tes comptes avec Ryan tu aurais remarqué que ce n'était pas moi sur le lieu du meurtre.

- Mais comment?

- Les bruits circulent aussi jusqu'à la morgue. Est-ce que au moins vous avez mis les chose à plat?

- Il n'y avait rien à mettre à plat puisque qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il assume sa lâcheté, tant mieux pour lui, je vais pas perdre mon temps avec ça. J'ai autre chose à en faire de mon temps. T'as du nouveau sur leur disparition? Une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, après tout tu es la plus proche de Beckett donc...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle en perdant son sourire. Je n'en sais rien mais à la première trace d'eux, préviens moi...

- Je comptais bien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie à la recherche de Permultter.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, celui-ci lui apprit qu'il ne savait que l'heure du décès. Smith avait été assassiné à 5h heures du matin, la veille mais les traces sur son corps indiquaient qu'il était torturé depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus : aucune trace d'ADN n'avait été retrouvé sur la victime.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Alexis, paniquée, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Ryan :

- Lieutenant Ryan, mon père, il... sous le choc, elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

- Alexis, calme-toi. Lorsque qu'elle eu récupéré ses esprits, il lui demanda : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tendit son portable. Il pût y lire :

Et 1,2,3 Ton père est avec moi

4,5,6 Pour faire un exercice

7,8,9 Reviendra-t-il neuf?

La réponse dans 24h.

Ryan écarquillait les yeux. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés? Si un psychopathe les retenait quelque part pour un plaisir personnel et que Maddox n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Après tout, il avait été persuadé à la minute où ils avaient disparus que Maddox était responsable. Mais si c'était réellement lui, pourquoi ne pas les tuer tout de suite au lieu de les enlever? Dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient plus qu'une journée pour le découvrir. La voix d'Alexis le sortit de ses pensées :

- Lieutenant... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Comment leur ravisseur a mon numéro? Pourquoi il ne parle pas de Kate dans son message? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par exercice? Que... toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée pendant le trajet arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche.

- Alexis, la coupa-t-il. Peu importe qui a enlevé ton père et Beckett, je vais le retrouver et le faire payer, je te l'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu nous laisses ton téléphone et que tu rentres chez toi te reposer.

- Je veux aider à les retrouver! Je connais mon père, je sais comment il pourrait réagir! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bon, tu vas répondre à quelques questions mais ensuite, tu rentreras chez toi. C'est assez dur pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'angoisses encore plus. Donc, quand as-tu reçu ce message?

- Il y a 20 minutes, je suis venue tout de suite.

- Bien. Tu connais ce numéro, tu l'as déjà vu quelque part?

- Non, jamais, soupira-t-elle.

- D'accord, il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Un agent va te raccompagner.

Elle capitula. Si cela pouvait aider à les retrouver plus vite, elle préférait faire confiance au lieutenant Ryan, après tout, c'était un des amis les plus proches de son père.

Ryan fit tracer le numéro et se rendit compte que le message venait d'un téléphone prépayé, une équipe l'avait retrouvé dans une benne à ordures, il n'y avait pas d'empreintes.

Il avait appris la nouvelle à Esposito qui s'était penché que le contenu du message et avait une explication au fait que Maddox soit l'auteur de celui-ci. Il ne parlait que de Castle dans le message, il ne voulait peut être pas s'encombrer de Beckett parce qu'il allait la tuer de toutes manières, pourquoi lui faire passer un "exercice". Mais Castle n'était pas directement lié à l'affaire, il pouvait donc se permettre de jouer un peu avec lui.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses conclusions à Ryan, celui-ci avait tout de suite réagit au fait qu'il pensait Beckett condamnée. Mais après réflexion, cela s'était avéré la plus logique des théories.

Ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste valable lorsqu'un agent vint les informer d'une bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient retrouvé le vendeur du téléphone et il avait identifié un ex-détenu, Kalagan, qui avait été dans l'armée avec Maddox. Le vendeur avait en plus formellement identifié Maddox dans la voiture dans laquelle était parti Kalagan.

Les deux coéquipiers sourirent, ils avaient enfin quelque chose. Ils allèrent fouiller l'appartement de Kalagan et y trouvèrent 10000 dollars en liquide.

Un plan attira l'attention d'Esposito, sur celui-ci était entouré une rangée d'entrepôts au sud est des docks. Maddox n'avait sans doute pas voulu lui donner d'adresse précise, il ne devait pas avoir confiance en lui. La zone était en plein milieu de celle donnée par la puce.

En sortant, les deux coéquipiers se mirent directement en route avec 5 équipes : ils leur restaient 5 heures avant que les 24 heures depuis le message ne soient écoulées.

_4h30_

Ils arrivèrent sur les docks et entrèrent en force dans le premier entrepôt : rien.

_2h_

Ils avaient fouillé 15 entrepôts en 2h30 et il en restait encore autant : même en partageant les équipes comme ils l'avait fait à la sortie du second entrepôt, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Ils continuèrent en espérant à chaque nouvel entrepôt que c'était le bon.

_45 minutes_

Le téléphone d' Esposito sonna, c'était Lanie. Il décrocha :

- Ils sont dans un des trois entrepôts au bord des quais!

- Comment?

- La puce! Elle a remarché assez longtemps pour permettre la recherche!

- Mais c'est pas possible...

- Fais moi confiance! Ils sont là-bas, dépêchez-vous!

Il raccrocha :

- Ils sont au bord des quais, on a 3 entrepôts à fouiller! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le camion d'intervention.

_25 minutes_

Ils entrèrent dans le second entrepôt.

_10 minutes _

C'était le denier. Ils se préparaient pour une entrée avec toutes les équipes, s'ils étaient ici, et c'était leur dernière piste, Maddox ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

_5 minutes_

Ils avaient bouclés toutes les sorties. Esposito rentrait par l'arrière pendant que Ryan ouvrait la porte principale. La pièce principale était vide mais cet entrepôt était différent, il possédait une multitude de petites pièces au fond.

Ils entrèrent dans la première et trouvèrent deux cagoules et une couverture par terre. C'était sûrement la pièce où ils étaient retenus, ils étaient au bon endroit mais où étaient Castle et Beckett, où était Maddox?

Ils leur restaient moins de 5 minutes quand Esposito rentra dans la pièce où ils étaient attachés aux chaises. Il pouvait voir Maddox mais n'avait pas d'angle de tir et celui-ci avait l'avantage : s'il s'avançait, Maddox pouvait tirer sur un des deux :

- On dirait que vous avez réussi le test.

- Rick !

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Esposito baissa les yeux sur le corps gisant au sol de Maddox, une balle dans la tête. Il releva les yeux sur Ryan qui ne bougeait pas, arme toujours au poing. Il sourit, soulagé. Les cris de Beckett lui firent perdre son sourire. Un agent l'avait détachée et elle s'était précipitée sur le corps de Castle :

- Castle non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant !

Esposito tourna la tête et vit Castle allongé par terre, inconscient, une plaie par balle entre l'épaule et le cœur et Beckett penchée au-dessus de lui, appuyant sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie :

- On a besoin d'une ambulance dans l'entrepôt numéro 16 au sud est des docks, un homme est à terre, touché par balle à la poitrine, s'écria Ryan dans son talkie walkie.

- Allez Castle, tu vas t'en sortir, tu peux pas... La phrase de Kate mourut dans sa gorge et elle perdit connaissance, épuisée par les événements.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bon je veux juste préciser que s'il y a quelques petites incohérences sur l'enquête, j'en suis désolée mais c'est pas vraiment sur quoi je suis le plus douée. Je voulais juste faire un chapitre différent des autres pour montrer « l'envers du décor ». Vous savez tout !**

**Je vous retrouve vendredi pour le dernier chapitre ;)**

**A vos claviers !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! C'est vendredi et comme prévu, je poste me dernier chapitre. Bon ce n'est pas comme si je respectais les délais fixés mais cette fois oui donc il faut en profiter **

**Toujours un plaisir quand il s'agit de lire vos reviews mais -et ça j'ai oublié de le mentionner depuis le début-, je voudrai aussi remercier les personnes qui lisent et ne reviewent pas. Lecteurs de l'ombre, n'ayez pas peur de vos claviers ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Réponses**

Un bip persistant. Il l'énervait. Elle crut qu'il venait de son réveil et essaya de bouger le bras pour l'éteindre. Mais celui-ci n'était pas du même avis. Elle n'arrivait à bouger aucun de ses muscles. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler mais une atroce migraine vint embrouiller ses souvenirs. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir un oeil mais le referma aussitôt. La pièce où elle se trouvait était beaucoup trop lumineuse. Elle était complètement désorientée et c'est en entendant à nouveau le bip régulier qu'elle comprit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi était-elle là ?

Tout à coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit : Maddox, l'enlèvement, la séquestration pendant une durée indéterminée, puis les coups de feu et... plus rien. Soudain, elle réalisa : les coups de feu... Rick !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta de se redresser mais la tête lui tourna et elle dût se résigner à se rallonger :

- Kate ? Demanda une voix.

Lanie. Elle tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit et avait l'air fatigué. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ?

Elle voulut parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Son amie la voyant ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortir de celle-ci, comprit. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau que Kate but d'une traite :

- Castle... chuchota-t-elle, la voix encore rauque.

- Oh honey... hésita-t-elle. Il a été opéré et est hors de danger mais.. il ne s'est pas réveillé.

L'électrocardiogramme s'affola :

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

- Il est dans le coma, éclaircit Lanie.

Kate pâlit. Elle s'était attendue au pire mais ça... elle n'y avait même pas pensé : pour elle, s'il s'en sortait après l'opération, il était sauvé. Puis soudain, une autre question lui vint :

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- On vous a retrouvé il y a 16 heures et il est dans le coma depuis 5 heures... Je suis désolée Kate.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit désolée. Elle avait besoin qu'un des gars passe la porte en leur annonçant qu'il s'était réveillé, qu'il allait bien, qu'à présent tout était fini. Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent, et cela n'arriva pas. Kate ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Finalement, Lanie se leva et s'approcha de la porte :

- Je vais aller prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée, dit-elle simplement.

Kate attendit quelques minutes avant que son père ne rentre dans sa chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras :

- Katie, je trouve que tu te retrouves trop souvent à l'hôpital ces derniers temps.

- Je vais bien, papa. Je vais.. mieux, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Mais ce sourire était faussé par les plis de son front et la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge quelques minutes auparavant.

Son père resta 30 minutes avec elle avant de lui dire qu'il devait partir maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle allait bien. Un médecin était passé et lui avait dit qu'il la gardait sous surveillance à cause de son évanouissement et qu'elle pourrait partir le lendemain matin.

Après le départ de son père, Ryan et Esposito rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elle en profita pour demander des explications :

- Où est Kalagan ?

- Il est en garde à vue mais il va être jugé pour complicité d'enlèvement et tentative de meurtre sur des représentants de la loi, il est pas près de sortir, expliqua Ryan.

- Pourquoi Maddox a fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement... elle eut du mal à finir sa phrase, me tuer tout de suite ?

- On a retrouvé les dossiers sur lui. Il s'est dit qu'il pouvait s'amuser un peu maintenant que sa part du contrat était remplie. Mais on a ce qu'il faut pour les faire tomber. C'est fini, conclut Esposito. Il estima qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir pour le message, la situation étant déjà assez difficile.

- Castle est toujours dans le coma ? Peina-t-elle à demander, la boule dans sa gorge refaisant surface.

- Son médecin dit que son état est stable mais il ne peut pas estimer quand il va se réveiller..

Plus tard, Alexis et Martha rentrèrent dans sa chambre. Les gars et Lanie étaient retournés au commissariat 20 minutes auparavant. Alexis s'assit sur la chaise tandis que Martha resta debout au pied du lit :

- Oh Kate ! Vous allez bien.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu n'aies rien, renchérit Alexis.

- Merci, sourit-elle sincèrement.

Elle avait bien vu qu'elles essayaient de paraître heureuses mais l'inquiétude et la fatigue sur leurs visages les trahissaient. Après plusieurs minutes à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, elle osa poser la question qui lui occupait l'esprit :

- Comment va Rick ?

- Son état est inchangé, se contenta de répondre Alexis, en voulant un peu à Kate de lui faire se remémorer la situation de son père, un voile de tristesse envahissant son visage.

Kate hocha simplement la tête, consciente qu'elle ait pu blesser Alexis et Martha avec cette question, et le silence se fit à nouveau. Peu de temps après les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce pour retourner au chevet de Castle et Kate s'assoupit.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut en criant « Rick ! ». Après quelques secondes, elle réalisa que c'était un cauchemar mais se souvint qu'il était plus ou moins réel. Sa boule dans la gorge revenue au moment même de ce souvenir douloureux, elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais elle devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Elle avait enfin fini par détruire son mur et laisser place à ses sentiments et voilà que l'affaire de sa mère venait à nouveau la hanter alors qu'elle avait décider de passer à autre chose.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas c'est que, quelques chambres plus loin, un homme venait d'avoir la même réaction et avait crié son prénom :

- Papa ! Alexis serra son père dans ses bras. Tu es à l'hôpital, lui dit-elle. Tu étais dans le coma.

- Kate, fut la seule réponse de son père.

- Elle va bien, elle doit sortir dans quelques heures, ils l'ont seulement gardée parce qu'elle s'est évanouit après qu'on t'aie tiré dessus.

Alexis relâcha son emprise et Martha vint à son tour prendre son fils dans ses bras :

- Oh Richard, tu nous as fait si peur !

- Tout va bien, mère, se contenta-t-il de dire, alors qu'il savait Kate saine et sauve.

Lanie entra dans la chambre de Kate seulement quelques minutes après le réveil de celle-ci. Elle regarda son amie avec un grand sourire et n'attendit pas plus pour lui dire :

- Il s'est réveillé ! Il va bien, les médecins disent qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance et qu'il pourra même sortir dans quelques jours !

Kate ne pût même pas songer à retenir ses larmes : elles coulaient déjà toutes seules. Le destin leur laissait finalement une chance. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à croire au destin ! Il avait vraiment une grande influence sur elle.

Après s'être calmée, elle commença à s'agiter. Elle voulait se lever mais avait encore quelques vertiges :

- Girl, ne comptes même pas aller le voir maintenant, menaça Lanie.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que si le médecin te voit te balader dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise étant donné qu'il t'a interdit de sortir de ta chambre jusqu'à ta sortie. Et je suis pas sûre que tu sois contente si jamais il décide de reculer ta sortie à cause de ton impatience.

- Je sors dans combien de temps ?

- T'as attendu 4 ans pour te mettre avec lui et tu peux pas attendre quelques heures pour le retrouver ? Sourit Lanie devant le comportement de Kate.

- Mais Lanie, j'ai besoin de le voir, commença celle-ci, puis elle réalisa les paroles de son amie, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques heures pour le retrouver, répondit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Lanie, comment tu le sais ? Demanda Kate, agacée.

- Oh honey, s'il te plaît. Tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte, je te connais et puis j'ai vu ta réaction ce matin, et j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé entre vous. Je te préviens, je veux tous les détails !

Kate sourit, après tout, il lui restait encore quelques heures à patienter avant sa sortie et elle n'avait rien à faire d'intéressant...

Lanie était partie 2 heures auparavant et Kate dormait, le sourire au lèvres.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, une infirmière rentra dans la chambre de celle-ci pour lui faire signer une décharge, elle la trouva déjà habillée, assise sur son lit en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui apporter ces papiers. Elle remplit les formulaires de sortie, prit son sac et rejoignit la porte 212. Elle hésita à rentrer mais elle entendit la voix de son écrivain et finit par frapper :

- Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la chambre. Elle eut droit au magnifique sourire de Castle, dès qu'elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il discutait avec sa mère et celle-ci, en voyant la nouvelle venue, prétexta une course à faire et s'éclipsa.

A peine eut-elle refermé la porte derrière elle que Kate fondit sur les lèvres de Rick dans un baiser passionné :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! S'exclama-t-elle, presque énervée.

- Dois-je comprendre que je t'ai manqué ? Continua Castle, en plaisantant.

- C'est pas drôle, Rick !

- Mais je vais bien, répondit-il, en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu.. elle fut stopper par son droit sur ses lèvres.

- J'aurais pu, mais je suis là et je vais bien, la rassura-t-il en prenant sa main.

Il plongea ses yeux océan dans les émeraudes de Kate et sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire et ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient.

Le téléphone de Ryan sonna : il avait un message d'Esposito qui lui disait de le rejoindre à l'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils mais prit ses affaires.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il interpela Esposito, qui lui tournait le dos :

- Salut.

- Salut bro', répondit Javier.

- Donc, entre nous, c'est bon ? Sourit Kevin.

- Tu rigoles, tu leur as sauvé la vie et c'est la deuxième fois en 4 jours, je pense que c'est suffisant, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ok, cool, dit simplement Ryan, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, il se dit qu'il se contenterait d'agir comme il le faisait avant tout ça.

- Allez viens, on va les voir.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Castle et y trouvèrent Beckett, habillée pour sa sortie mais pas vraiment décidée à quitter l'hôpital. En effet, elle était assise sur son lit, ils se souriaient et se tenaient la main. Sa position par rapport à lui pouvait même faire penser qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Ils se raclèrent la gorge, les faisant sursauter :

- On interrompt quelque chose, peut être, plaisanta Esposito.

- Heu, non... tenta Castle alors que Beckett foudroyait les deux partenaires du regard, en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Vous fatiguez pas, rigola Ryan.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Kate, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- On est au courant, continua Esposito, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Quoi ? Demanda Castle, en regardant Beckett avec des yeux ronds, mais...

- Oh allez, vous pensiez vraiment arriver à nous le cacher longtemps ? Rajouta Ryan, hilare devant leur réaction.

- …, Kate ne sut pas quoi répondre mais après réflexion : Si Gates l'apprend, je vous tue, menaça-t-elle.

- Apprend quoi, demandèrent en choeur les deux coéquipiers, en souriant.

- Vous en avez profité pour vous entraîner pendant qu'on était pas là, remarqua Rick, son sourire refaisant surface.

- Etre synchros ne vous est pas réservé ! Protesta Ryan.

- Surtout que ça va devenir déloyal maintenant, vous allez avoir encore plus de temps pour vous entraîner, renchérit Esposito.

Kate et Rick se regardèrent et comme à leur habitude, ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Avec toute l'équipe au courant, ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre ce genre de réflexions !

**Ainsi se termine cette histoire ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris en l'écrivant. **

**Je compte revenir avec de nouveaux écrits prochainement (et oui, vous vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement ^^).Notamment un, dont j'avais eu l'idée cet été, que j'ai très légèrement commencé, et j'ai récemment su qu'il allait se produire dans la série ! Je vais essayer de montrer ma vision des choses avant qu'il ne sorte cette fois ;)**

**Alors, des idées ? J'attends tout ça dans vos reviews !**

**A bientôt pour un prochain écrit !**


End file.
